TheMuggleWhoKnewTooMuch
by Gabrielle Debrette
Summary: Are there secrets that are purposely hidden from being in the book? This story relates the Harry Potter to the world we live in today. R&R Please
1. The Very Busy Day

The-Muggle-Who-Knew-Too-Much

The Very Busy Day

It was what most people would call a lazy day, but for one muggle woman it was nothing of the sort. Years back if you were to tell her that this day was to happen she might have thought you mad. So much had changed since then and in a stroke of hard-fought brilliance she'd become more than she could have ever dreamed. Today was the day her work would be finished in its entirety. Years of study and creativity had pulled together to form such a treasure, so today would be a _VERY_ hectic day.

Unknown to the busy muggle, two teenagers crouched outside her window. One, a male, was busy checking over the list one of his best friends had prepared for him. As usual, he'd planned to barge in unprepared but, also as usual, he had been presented a flawless plan for this task that was beginning to become _too_ usual. The other teen, a female, peeked excitedly through the window at random moments, disappearing from sight as fast as she had come.

After marking off the final number on the BEFORE list, the young man pulled out the DURING list then elbowed the girl. He whispered very quietly, "If you don't stop popping your head up there, you're sure to get us caught. It's a wonder she hasn't seen you!"

The girl replied, also at a whisper, "Eh, she's too busy to notice me." She slunk to the ground anyway and looked over his shoulder. "She won't remember anything anyway, least she never has so far…Even after the ruckus I cause the first time!"

"She probably wasn't near as guarded about it the first time, but now…" He frowned as he was cut off.

"I know, I know. This is a very important day in all of our lives." She rolled her eyes, knowing though that it was quite true.

After memorizing the next list, he looked at the female with worry. "You do remember all the steps…and you did perfect performing them right…silently!"

"Yes…" She paused a moment then grinned. "Well, mostly. I don't see why I couldn't have just gotten one of father's…" It was now her turn to be interrupted.

"He is no longer in _this_ picture, ok?" He gave her a reassuring smile, trying to ease the pain he realized he'd just caused. "We need to prove we can do this on our own, don't we?"

"I guess…so have you done _your_ practice?" She raised an eyebrow as to question him.

"Well, let's just say that the other participants were stunned…and speechless by the way!" he shook his head at her then grabbed her arm and Apparated inside.

The woman spun in surprise but before she could get a word out, the young man had brandished a wand and a flash of light had hit her. Completely immobile, her eyes took in what she could see of the two. The girl was unfamiliar. Curly brown hair, so dark it was almost black and piercing eyes of the same hue. The girl had one familiar feature, her nose, but the woman couldn't place where she'd seen it before because it was offset by her rosy cheeks and a smile creeping across her lips. The boy, though, was way too familiar in an unfamiliar way. Thoughts raced through as she grasped the understanding of who he was, yet couldn't be.

As if feeling the thoughts directed toward him, he stepped forwards and began to speak, pointing his wand at the woman as he did so. The woman noticed that his mouth moved, but the words seemed to penetrate her mind instead of disturbing the complete silence that was all her ears could pick up. " We are very sorry, madam. I know you probably don't remember us…" frustration washed over his face as the other teen cut in by pushing his wand in another direction, breaking the speech.

The female pointed her wand at the muggle and carried on. "Of course you don't remember us. This is..." She looked over at the male with a slight smile that turned into a glare as he pushed past her once again.

"Howard Reynolds, and this is my sister Trisha Reynolds. We've come about the manuscript." He could feel the glare as the other made her way behind the woman. "We are truly sorry, madam, but this won't take long."

A flare came out of the female's wand, which was now pointed at the back of the woman's head. The light seemed to release an endless amount of tiny words that filled the entire room.

The woman instantly recognized the words to be some of her thoughts, but more were word for word what she had written. A sense of wonderment come over her as she spotted the red quill flying past her line of sight, the strings of words in front her own, the words behind slightly different, but just as she would have written the changes. She noticed it left most of her work intact, jumping from spot to spot, cutting small parts, adding extra pieces, changing a few details. One thing disturbed her though. Two names were completely erased! Their actions that were important were filled by other names that were commonly used throughout the writings, but the rest of what they had done was forgotten.

Finally, the quill disappeared and the words condensed into a line of light that vanished behind the woman's head, then the man named Howard, which the muggle knew wasn't his real name, nodded with approval. He then made his way behind her causing both of them to be out of sight. Next, there was another flash of light and…

The woman heard a popping noise behind her and turned to look. The odd thought that she'd been walking in the opposite direction the moment before flashed across her mind but she shrugged it off as nerves or stress with this big day.

A phone rang behind her so she walked over and picked it up, still trying to figure out what it was she felt she had forgotten. "Hello?"

"Hello, madam…" The rest of the words coming from the receiver faded away as two special thoughts flashed across her mind. She scribbled them down quickly because she felt that she was already losing them. She stared at them a while trying to understand where they had come from. A

_Natasha Parkinson_

_Varian Parkinson_

A voice, nearly shouting, from the phone still against her ear brought her back. "Are you still the Mrs. Rowling?"

"Yes, yes. I'm still here."


	2. Sinner's Den

The-Muggle-Who-Knew-Too-Much

Sinner's Den

* * *

Night had come, and the stars seemed to barely peek out of behind the thinning clouds in the sky. The full moon beamed down though, stronger than the mist and revealed something that might have otherwise been interpreted as a shadow by the naked eye. A cat, sleek and dark, made it's way through the rundown neighborhood and stopped in the front yard of one of the many neglected houses in the area.

Avoiding the sidewalk, the cat made a v-line toward the wooden fence that separated the front yard from the back. With a leap to start, the feline made it's way to the top of the fence where it perched vicariously on one of the creaking boards. After a while of silence, it carefully made its way from one uneven plank to the next, reaching the windowsill in a short time. It seemed to peer in for just a moment before bounding off into the back yard.

To a muggle, this would look like a regular garden scattered with this and that but any wizard with a bit of sense could tell these weren't the usual plants. The cat leapt up onto the edge of a cauldron that was being used as a potholder at the moment, the only one in the yard. It rubbed against a patch of dying catnip that had been planted then seemed to have to tear itself away, running briskly into a dog door in the back entrance of the house.

Inside, it easily navigated its way into what seemed to be the living room of the dark musty abode, then suddenly turned into a girl crouched on the floor on all fours. She stood, tucking her dark curls behind her ears as she did so. She held a fist tightly as she made her way to a certain chair, absentmindedly picking up a dust-covered book that seemed to have been recklessly tossed to the floor. Though her face showed a look of pure determination and anger, tears dripped down her cheeks as she curled up in the chair and held the book tightly to her chest. Hours seemed to pass as she sat there staring into the nothingness of the room.

A break in the silence caused her to flinch and drop the book, which she hurriedly scooped back up at once. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well, _to_ find you and where else was there to look after searching for hours?" A woman, pale though slightly rosier than she had been in a while, moved to sit on the arm of the chair. Her light blonde hair was spiked up and her eyes shone a deep blue in the bit of moonlight that had made its way into the room. "Why do you insist on punishing yourself over this."

The girl sent a glare toward the blonde. "Why do you insist on questioning me at every chance?"

"It's not your fault. It's no ones really, when you think about it." The woman ran a hand through the brunette's tangle of curls.

"Do you even know what it feels like to lose someone and feel that somehow you could have changed it? That just maybe if you were…" At the blonde's shudder, the girl turned toward her, a horror stricken look on her face. "I didn't think! I'm so sorry, Tonks"

Tonks took the girl in her arms. "It's ok, I've learned to deal with the fact that it wasn't my fault. It was meant to be." She tried to give a smile to the girl in her arms. "The Order is waiting. I had Remus stall them, but after three hours I doubt the stalling is going well."

"Yeah." The girl stood, still clinging tightly to the book.

"Tashya," Tonks stood also, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Too many things!" Tashya looked at the ground, trying to hide the newly formed tears.

"Anything you especially want to know? I'm sure since they've been waiting this long they can wait a bit longer." Tonks tried to reinforce her smile.

"Yes!" The girls voice had an undertone of anger. "Why did they make me put such awful things in there about him? Why did they make me turn everyone against him from the start? I thought this was to help introduce the muggles to us, not fill their heads with lies! Over the years I've changed things so much from the second book on that they could never know the truth, or the lengths that he really would go for…" Her voice broke and the tears that had been few and in between now poured down.

Tonks held her tightly again, trying to help contain the girl's trembling as she cried, knowing part of the pain all too well. "They did it for you, Natasha, and your father. He would not have been safe for so long, and they weren't lies, it was really how Harry saw things. In the long run, you were saving his life even before you really knew him. And your brother's also!"

Tashya began to realize the truth of it all but her tears kept flowing, yet more easily now. " I wish I could talk to him once more, just see him again. Why was he taken away from me so quickly? It doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't always fair, but it will be easier for you once everyone is informed that your father is deceased." She patted the hair of the sobbing girl. "You won't have to worry about anyone coming after you, from either side. It's most likely how he would have wanted it."

"He would have told me to keep fighting, not to give in. Not to be a coward and take the easy way out." Tashya pushed an escaping curl out of her face as she spoke, the anger in her voice subdued. "He would have wanted me to be strong like he was."

"But to also do what was right no matter how much it hurt. No matter who you lost or how, like he did." Tonks spoke firmly, catching Natasha's eyes with her own.

"Let's go to the meeting now, please." Tashya pushed her way out of Tonks' grasp and out the front door.

Following behind the girl, Tonks shut the door quietly so not to disturb anyone in the neighborhood. She winced as the girl flipped her wand and a spark flew at the sign at the end of the street. With that she began to run, knowing the full potential of someone who had gone through that type of disaster.

Tonks nearly slipped on something and was taken off guard when she realized the culprit. A tiny letter P had fallen to the ground. Having stopped, she let her view turn to the sign Natasha had hit. The same lettering was posted on the street sign, but the words reflected more of where they were going, than where they were at the moment, at least in the girl's point of view.

Sinner's dEn

She reread it again, wondering whether to be worried or amused, then, understanding that it wasn't that simple of a decision, she corrected the street name and took off after the girl.

**

* * *

**

Patience was not an easy thing to find in that room. Not only the others', but even his was beginning to wear thin. He'd known the girl was a handful and was bound to be worse now, but where could she possibly be that would take Tonks nearly three and a half hours to find her?

As if in answer to the thought, Tonks appeared, a smiling girl in her grasp. "We made it. She fell asleep in her animagus form again."

The brunette shrugged with an innocent smile, and then walked too her chair across from her accomplice. She knew he hadn't bought the story by the look in his eyes as he watched her take her seat and set a book down on the table. "I'm sorry everyone, please reconvene."

Remus eyed Tonks for any clues as he nodded. "I hope you are well rested. I can understand how you could be tired after all that has happened. Well, we have listened to one portion of the task. Now, since you were not here to share your views at that time, please explain to us your side of the story." Leaving the table to her, he sat.

Nodding politely at Remus, Tashya once again stood, brushing off some stray dust the book had left. "Well, I am sure you all remember the outline of the plan; BEFORE, DURING, and AFTER. This was presented at the last meeting of the Order and everyone took well to these brilliant ideas." She smiled and nodded at another brunette across the table. " We executed the procedures as planned. Everything went well, nothing interrupted, and everyone else who had any knowledge of what the manuscript held had their memories modified also. I saw to that myself while my partner was tracking the full manuscript and any other copies that needed modification. I assure you that everything matches up. Both quills used were programmed by the same memories: pieces of Harry's, hers, and mine.

"As to what the manuscripts contained…" At that the girl pulled out a roll of parchment. "…here is a copy of both the original and modified version. I do believe that my partner has a copy for everyone here."

The young man across the table stood then flicked his wand. A pile of rolled parchments appeared. With another flick of his wand, they spread across the table to each member. He unrolled his own, then adjusted his glasses to see better. "I have extra copies if anyone misplaces one but each copy that is unaccounted for runs a risk of getting into the wrong hands. As soon as you notice one is missing, please inform me. I have a charm set to my wand that will dispose of any lost copies."

Tashya smiled at him then glanced around the room. "Any questions?" At the silence, which she took as the equivalent of a collective "No", she smiled to another member of the Order. "Hermione, have you figured out how the muggle is getting this information?"

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation but remained sitting. "Mostly, we know that she got it from her dreams. They are not full out prophecies because she is muggle; therefore they stay in her subconscious memory. In pure genius she wrote them out as a story."

" To catch everyone up, it was when the first book was published and so taken in by the world that this was noticed. I reported this to Dumbledore at once and he enlisted the help of the library aid, Ms. Parkinson. Though it was nearly a disaster…no offense meant, Natasha." Hermione grinned at the other young woman who was still standing and casting glares across the table.

"None taken, Ms. Granger." Natasha took up sending glares at the male across from her.

"…She pulled off amending the second book, but it was realized that she would need some help with further revisions due to the books growing popularity. The muggle population was dying to take it in. The wizarding community even got in on it. That's when she was assigned a silent partner who actually had to play a major roll in this year's revisions. This was due to the increase of security because it was the final book, and the number of times the spell had been cast before." Hermione looked across the room hoping she had shortened the details down to a comprehendible size.

"One question." Mr. Weasley stood. "Why was this not turned into the Ministry?"

The male decided to answer this question. "Dumbledore did not expect it to go on this long. Who could have known that this world would gain so much admiration? The fact that they took the wizarding world into their homes, and their children's hearts, through these books was what set the thought of using them as a way to mesh the wizarding world with the their world. Something like that was insane before this happened. Though it has been a trouble to maintain, this was simply a miracle."

Mr. Weasly still stood. "Why was a child chosen to carry out the task? Why didn't Dumbledore do it himself?"

Natasha spoke before anyone else could. "Would you like to give the lady a heart-attack?" She winced realizing her sarcasm. "What I mean is, she was sure to recognize him. While writing the books, several thoughts of him would come to her mind, giving her several sparks to light the fire of her memory. I was one of the few he had contact with that she had no memories or thoughts of, and I never showed up in the stories until recently. Seeing as I was the library aid, I'd had a lot of work with books and writings of the sort. A child would also be easier to believe as an obsessive fan joking around if I were to mess up. All in all, less chance of exposure is what prompted him to use me. Anything else, Mr. Weasly?"

"Not for now, anyway." He smiled politely at the girl then sat.

After a few minutes of silence the two that remained standing took their seats and Remus stood again. "If there is nothing further for discussion, I announce this meeting adjourned." With that everyone filed out of the room, except for the two accomplices.

* * *

Please Review, I don't care if you hate it, love it, think it's just another story like every other out there, I just want to know what everyone thinks of the idea! Thank You! 


End file.
